


The Blank and the Deeply Personal

by makingitwork



Series: Across the Galaxy [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi Charles, M/M, Sith Charles, Sith Erik, Star Wars AU, The Dark Side - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: A snippet set during Charles' time as a Sith.





	The Blank and the Deeply Personal

Shaw's put Charles in charge of the military, and Erik bristles a little because that used to be  _his_ division, but he supposes that his time is mostly taken up these days by serving as Shaw's right hand. 

Erik finds himself making excuses to go towards the military base on the ship, just to see Charles: pale-faced and stern in action. 

It's a cold Thursday afternoon in space when Erik marches towards the military base, breaking the route of his usual rounds, and Charles looks up from his seat on the bridge and quirks an eyebrow. It's not quite in surprise, since seeing Erik here is not really a surprise, but it seems to be amused curiosity. It's a look he'd inherited rather quickly from Shaw and Erik doesn't like how it settles on his face.

"General." He greets "you seem to spending a lot more of your time recently here. Is Master Shaw concerned about my performance?"

"Nothing like that, Commander," Erik nods "I just like to see how you run your division."

Charles frowns, and turns away, skimming through the holographic prints of the latest death star. "Your curiosity isn't appreciated. I know how to do my job, General. Though I am beginning to wonder whether you know your role."

Erik wants to ask a lot of things. He wants to ask about Moira, about how Charles  _knew_ a Princess, let alone have been in a secret relationship with her. He wants to know whether it felt the way it did when Magda was taken. He doesn't ask them though, because he can sense Charles' resolve through the force. He can taste it, and it's strong and palpable and bittersweet. Erik's unsure what it is he even wants. Didn't he want this? The darkness in Charles unleashed- and yet maybe, maybe a part of him didn't want to succeed and-

"We're still connected, Erik." Charles reminds firmly "and if I were you, I'd work quickly to sort out that conflicted soul. Master Shaw will be able to sense it in a heartbeat if I can pick it up." He calls an order for one of the storm troopers to bring him information on a prisoner in one of the holding cells. 

Erik watches him for a beat longer. "Charles," he says in a quiet voice "where were you- the first time we force connected? By the fire?" He's doing it to try and evoke a reaction, but Charles just lifts his chin defiantly. 

"On an irrelevant planet with Rebellion scum." He replies, eyes hard "and you'd best stop what it is you're doing, Erik," he turns and takes the file from the Stormtrooper and starts leafing through it "or I'll be forced to tell Shaw all about your doubts. That is, if he hasn't sensed them already." There's smugness in his voice, and Erik knows that this is not the same man that he met in a neutral pub a long time ago. 

"Carry on, Commander." He says sternly, for it's all he can say, and he walks towards the door. 

A few hours later, there's a knock on the door of his private chambers. He slides the door open with a wave of his hand, and there's Charles, holding a chess board. "I thought I may have been a little rash earlier. We do work together, there's no reason we can't be civil." He holds out the chess board "A peace offering. Do you play?"

"I do." Erik nods, and there's excitement coursing through his veins. The two of them fall into a natural rhythm and they are perfect opponents, though by this point, Erik isn't really surprised. They play for many hours in silence, long into the evening, before Erik speaks. He clears his throat "how did you...how did you know a Princess?" He doesn't say her name on purpose.

Charles doesn't smile, he doesn't look up from the game. "Similar social circles, I suppose." He sounds thoughtful, but that could be because of the game. 

The older man snorts "so you're telling me you're connected to royalty?"

"Maybe if you trace it back far enough. I was introduced to her when I was young through mutual friends."

"That's all there is to that story?"

Charles finally levels him with a stare. His eyes are blue, endless voids "I sensed your memories of Magda through the Force plane. Would you like to answer some personal questions about her?"

"Touché." Erik grimaces, and they return to their game. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for this series, or Cherik in general? And comments are appreciated 
> 
> Love you and thanks for reading!  
> x


End file.
